<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The spaces between by Heleentje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865137">The spaces between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleentje/pseuds/Heleentje'>Heleentje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Judai Yeet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casually Talking About Unfathomable Powers, Chaotic Bi Disasters, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleentje/pseuds/Heleentje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Look, Wei Wuxian knows how to be careful. He’s had one too many talismans blow up in his face to still take unnecessary risks when creating them. He tests his stuff in advance now, thank you. </p>
  <p>But perhaps he hadn’t thought this one through. All he’d wanted to do was upgrade his spirit-attraction flags a little and create something that attracted all darkness in the vicinity. None of that explains the Japanese man dressed in the strangest garments he’s ever seen, who popped up out of thin air as soon as he activated his prototype.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Soulshipping - Relationship, background WangXian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Judai Yeet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The spaces between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a niche and that niche is yeeting Judai into other fandoms.</p><p>Brought on by me discussing this idea with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodanum">Rhodanum</a>, who commissioned <a href="https://yinza.tumblr.com/post/627918872976179201/patreon-reward-of-yuki-judai-and-wei-wuxian-from">some amazing art by yinza</a> (which you should absolutely check out and say very nice things about). So then I had no choice but to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Look, Wei Wuxian knows how to be careful. He’s had one too many talismans blow up in his face to still take unnecessary risks when creating them. He tests his stuff in advance now, thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps he hadn’t thought this one through. All he’d wanted to do was upgrade his spirit-attraction flags a little and create something that attracted all darkness in the vicinity. None of that explains the Japanese man dressed in the strangest garments he’s ever seen, who popped up out of thin air as soon as he activated his prototype. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looks remarkably calm for someone who just manifested in the middle of Wei Wuxian’s workshop. He rubs his head where it hit the floor and gets up gingerly. Wei Wuxian would help, but well, darkness-attracting flag. No risks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“これはどこ。” the man mutters to himself. He takes in the workshop with interest, either unfazed or unthreatened by Wei Wuxian’s presence. He supposes his infamy isn’t so large as to make it all the way across the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Wei Wuxian says, not hiding his fascination for the man’s strange attire or the fact that he’s here at all. Look, scientific curiosity isn’t recklessness. He needs to know what went wrong to fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man snaps to attention, but clearly doesn’t understand Wei Wuxian any better than Wei Wuxian understands him. They exchange a wry look. Wei Wuxian picks up some paper and a brush. They know how to write over there now, right? He writes down his name and passes the paper and the brush over to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gi Mu— “ the man puzzles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wei Wuxian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It comes out wrong when the man repeats it, but it's close enough. The man forgoes the brush and takes out a stick from his bag. He adds four characters under Wei Wuxian’s name, the strokes needle-thin with no variation: 遊城十代.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Cheng Shidai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuki Judai,” says the man. And that’s where the conversation grinds to a halt, because what else can they say? It’s annoying — He knows they trade with the islands in the East. He’s seen Lan Wangji work on Gusu’s trade records. How come no one has invented a translation talisman yet? He could invent one, of course, but it’d take hours to make something that won’t fry their brains, and he just doesn’t have that kind of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man — Yuki Judai — looks equally annoyed. He mutters something else and makes a sharp gesture seemingly aimed at thin air. Then he sighs and meets Wei Wuxian’s eyes. Something pushes at the edges of his consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian has Chenqing raised and resentful energy swirling along the edges of his sleeves before Yuki Judai can make another move. The man steps back, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. He says something, but again Wei Wuxian doesn’t understand. It sounds conciliatory, though, so Wei Wuxian relaxes his grip on Chenqing and pulls back the resentful energy until it merely curls around his wrists as a warning. He won’t have his mind be toyed with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai lowers his hands. Wei Wuxian studies him with narrowed eyes — the man’s eyes were brown just a moment ago, but now they’re gold. Not the profoundly intense and gorgeous gold of Lan Wangji’s eyes, but an otherworldly color that has Wei Wuxian itching to know more. Around his forearms, Wei Wuxian catches glimpses of a darkness wholly different from the resentful energy he cultivates. It is all around him, Wei Wuxian realizes now. Yet the resentment he’s accustomed to is muted. That’s why he didn’t notice the darkness around this man before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the pieces of this mystery slot into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai  points at himself, then at Wei Wuxian and mimes talking. Again, his presence pushes at Wei Wuxian’s mind, more careful now. It doesn’t feel malicious. Lan Wangji would scold him for allowing this man into his mind, but Lan Wangji won’t be back for another few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for being careful then. Wei Wuxian allows him access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you understand me?” Yuki Judai asks in an accent that sounds exactly like the Yunmeng accent he grew up with. Wei Wuxian raises his eyebrows, impressed. A connection between minds. He is certain that Yuki Judai is still speaking Japanese to his own ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” Yuki Judai gives him an easy grin that Wei Wuxian finds himself mirroring. “Usually that goes automatically, but you were blocking it.” He eyes the resentful energy still curling around Wei Wuxian’s wrists. Wei Wuxian shakes it away easily. His mind is swirling with possibilities. Automatically, huh? If only he can figure out how that works, he’s already halfway towards his new translation talisman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do that? Are you transmitting your thoughts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that?” Yuki Judai sounds unsure. Wei Wuxian takes a seat and pulls out another piece of parchment, gesturing for Judai to sit down across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you speaking Japanese right now? Am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai nods. “Yeah, I mean. People hear me in whatever language they’re most familiar with, so I guess that’s Chinese for you? This is China, right?” He looks around. “Is this a cosplay thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Wei Wuxian isn’t really listening. He writes ‘thought transmission’ and adds ‘visual component?’ underneath. He’s not just hearing Yuki Judai speak Chinese but also seeing his mouth form the right sounds. And yet Yuki Judai is most certainly speaking Japanese. It’s a high-level transmission, taking into account all sorts of things Wei Wuxian hadn’t even thought about, and here Yuki Judai is doing it automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place here. Are you doing one of those historical reenactment things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gets Wei Wuxian to take notice. Again, his eyes linger on the strange getup Yuki Judai is wearing. He already knows where Yuki Judai comes from, but now he realizes he’s forgotten one very important question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What year is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai frowns. “2010. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That…. Doesn’t mean anything to him. Yuki Judai amends: “Heisei 22”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that means even less. He tries a different tactic. “When did you start using hanzi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization dawns in Yuki Judai’s eyes. “Ah.” He leans back in his seat, eyes far away. “I guess… I’m not good at history but I guess about 15 centuries ago? I’m in the past, aren’t I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian nods. Yuki Judai is taking this surprisingly well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirder stuff has happened.” But Yuki Judai does lean forward again, eyes back to the gold color they were before. “What about you, though? How’d you bring me here? That’s not something everyone can do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a subtle threat layered in his words, one that Wei Wuxian can’t help but return. “I was wondering the same thing. Here I am, working on my talisman,” he pushes the talisman towards Yuki Judai, taking note of his reaction, but the man merely looks confused, “and all of a sudden there you are. It’s supposed to attract dark energy. That mean anything to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously it does. Yuki Judai is steeped in dark energy, even if it’s nothing like the energy he’s used to. Yuki Judai does not deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I am darkness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bold statement. Wei Wuxian lifts his brush again, idly doodling lines in the margins as he turns those words over in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you.” Yuki Judai scrutinizes him in turn. “What are you doing?” He gestures at the slight swirls of resentful energy that are still stubbornly clinging to him. He’s really been getting too indulgent with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know so much about darkness, shouldn’t you recognize it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like mine,” Yuki Judai admits. “Or at least, not a form I know very well.  But it’s strong. How are you controlling it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian tries not to let his wince show. Oh, he developed methods. He thought he had complete control even when his body was dying under the onslaught. It’s better now, with Mo Xuanyu’s borrowed core and Lan Wangji to play Cleansing whenever the resentful energy threatens to take too much from him. He tries not to think about how it used to be. Yuki Judai picks up on it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard sometimes, isn’t it?” he says, voice soft. His eyes are faraway. He can’t be much older than twenty, the age Wei Wuxian was when he lost himself to the resentful energy and made everyone suffer the consequences. Yuki Judai also carries some of that pain in his eyes. Wei Wuxian thinks he might know how it feels, but neither of them are inclined to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have help,” he says. Yuki Judai nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” If Yuki Judai can claim to be darkness itself, then him losing control might be even more disastrous than when Wei Wuxian does it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes!” Yuki Judai looks over his shoulder into thin air. “Okay, promise you won’t freak out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian shrugs. If he was going to freak out, he would have done it when the Japanese man from 15 centuries in the future first appeared in his workshop. He’s seen weirder. There’s very little that still surprises him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai’s eyes glow differently now. A monster appears next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Yeah, that might just do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It eyes him disdainfully. Clearly it’s intelligent. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>yao</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No, they wouldn’t possess this kind of intelligence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yubel, my partner,” Yuki Judai introduces the monster. It is massive, towering over both Yuki Judai and himself. Its eyes are multicolored and its body is vaguely humanoid, yet unlike any monster or corpse he’s ever seen. Yubel lays a clawed hand on Yuki Judai’s shoulder and Yuki Judai takes it with his own. Maybe human, once? Was it a fierce corpse given sentience? But it has none of the energy of Wen Ning, nor any other creature he’s ever encountered. An entirely new category of monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” he murmurs, putting his brush to paper again. Yuki Judai laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much that surprises you, is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian shakes his head, deep in thought. He needs to run tests and figure out the qualities of a monster like this. Is it alive? It appeared out of thin air. Is it a ghost given form? If Lan Wangji played Inquiry, would it be able to respond? … He should probably ask the monster if that’s okay before he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of monster are you?” he asks. The monster eyes him disdainfully and doesn’t reply. It’s Yuki Judai who does instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yubel’s a monster spirit. It’s… ah, they’re from a different dimension, actually. You can’t usually see monster spirits in this world and I’m not even sure you’d actually find any here in this time period? But I can make them solid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monster spirits… That’s a frustratingly vague description for this entirely new category of monsters that doesn’t fit into anything he’s ever heard about before. He really needs to get a lot more information about them. Other dimensions? What does he even mean by that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you bring Judai here?” the monster asks. It’s a lot more hostile than Yuki Judai himself. Wei Wuxian gestures at the talisman Yuki Judai has been steadfastly ignoring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, wanted to draw in some darkness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the 21</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> century?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian doesn’t really understand that part either. He pulls his talisman closer and studies the strokes he made himself and foolishly activated just a quarter shichen ago. He got lucky. If it pulled in a being from centuries in the future, he could have made all the resentful energy past, present and future crash down on Cloud Recesses. Clearly he needs to work out some kinks in the prototype.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me think.” He taps his brush against the low table, narrowly missing his ink well and splattering his notes. Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened. That’s why he doesn’t often wear the Gusu Lan robes. “You are darkness?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai slouches in his seat. “The incarnation of the darkness that created the world,” he says with an easy smile, as if that statement alone wouldn’t send Lan-shufu into qi deviation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Wei Wuxian threatens to send Lan-shufu into qi deviation about twice a week, so he’s quite used to outrageous statements and merely spends a moment admiring the thick face of this man. He strokes his chin, scrutinizing Yuki Judai and his partner. So if Yuki Judai is the incarnation of all darkness, that means his own resentful energy should be familiar to him, but he claims not to know it. Clearly, this requires much more testing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do? Can you use it? In what ways?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai twirls a strand of darkness around his fingers, wispy and foggy. It coalesces briefly into something more solid but dissipates again. “I’m not perfect at it. I’m… young, as far as these things go. What you see is what you get.” He gestures down at himself. Ah, so he really is in his twenties and not an immortal who got frozen in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The translation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian writes that down. Darkness that can transfer thoughts between minds. Definitely not something resentful energy can do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your darkness…” Yuki Judai is frowning. Wei Wuxian whistles a sharp note and the resentful energy he keeps around him coalesces in the room. It’s the only resentful energy in all of Cloud Recesses, because the Lan keep their lands spotless and thoroughly cleansed. The Lan elders don’t even know he’s keeping it here. The Yiling Patriarch, completely reformed and back onto the righteous path. He chuckles. As long as it helps them sleep at their far too early bedtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai reaches out a hand and Wei Wuxian feels when the energy is wrenched from his control. He lets it, curious to see what Yuki Judai will do with it. The man shivers when it curls between his fingers. The monster swats it away in a sharp movement and glares at Wei Wuxian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked to see it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Judai’s darkness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought all darkness was his.” Wei Wuxian grins. Yuki Judai chuckles as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’s okay, Yubel, he doesn’t mean any harm.” He releases the resentful energy and Wei Wuxian pulls it back and calms it down before it goes out of control. “That’s… It’s not happy. What is it, exactly? My darkness recognizes it and it’s definitely some part of me, but I’ve only ever felt it…” He trails off and swallows. “I’ve only ever felt it on a battlefield.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have.” Wei Wuxian keeps tapping his brush, a gesture he knows drives most people crazy. Yuki Judai doesn’t seem to mind. He’s tapping his own fingers on the table, their combined tapping in counterpoint. “It’s resentful energy. It’s what remains of those who die in pain or in hatred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you use it?” Yubel asks. The monster does not like him and Wei Wuxian finds that a bit hypocritical. Clearly this couple has their own war stories to tell. If they wield all darkness, who are they to judge him for using resentful energy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wants to be used. If I can give it the outlet it needs, who am I to say no?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you to say so?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He doesn’t ask. Yuki Judai gets the message anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no toy,” Yubel continues. “Do you have any idea what that kind of power could do to—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could do?” Wei Wuxian repeats. His smile thins into that of the Yiling Laozu. “Of course I know what it could do. I’ve done it all. I’ve slaughtered thousands.” He whistles and Yuki Judai jolts, not in fear as most people would, but in recognition. “And so have you,” Wei Wuxian continues, merciless. “Or am I wrong? Before you judge me, perhaps you should judge yourself. Do you really have any ground to stand on, making claims like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not.” Yuki Judai’s eyes have turned gold again. That’s okay. Wei Wuxian’s are most certainly red now. “You’re right. I’m not here to judge you or anyone else. You can control it, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can.” Now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re ahead of me.” Yuki Judai smiles ruefully. “I’m still learning how to deal with all the forms of darkness under my command. A few years ago I… lost control. Killed a lot of people who didn’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian grimaces. “There will always be people who don’t deserve it. That’s what happens during a war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a horrible way to think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Wei Wuxian folds his legs underneath him. “You can try to save them. You can try very hard and if the world thinks they ought to die, then who are you to stand against it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Wei Wuxian admits. Of course he doesn’t. He tried so hard to save Lotus Pier, and the Wen in the indoctrination camps and everyone he cared about, and yet he failed. Oh, it would be easy to blame the machinations of others, the Wen and the Jin and everyone who had a stake in seeing the Yiling Laozu gone. But in the end, he was the one who lost his mind to the force he pretended to have under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I first came into this power, I couldn’t really handle it,” Yuki Judai says. Yubel makes a protesting noise, but he continues: “I got… forced into it, I guess, but that doesn’t excuse what I did. I killed my friends. I killed innocent people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian is at once 14 years and mere months removed from Nightless City. He still sees shijie dying in his dreams, still hears Jiang Cheng’s anguished screams. He hasn’t seen Jiang Cheng since that day at the Guanyin temple and he still walks on tiptoes whenever he and the little Lan disciples run into Jin Ling. Living reminders of his failures, a brother he broke and a child he orphaned. Just one of many families he tore apart, but the one that always mattered the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai has that same haunted look in his eyes. Ah, is it truly so hard to wield this darkness that even the person who purports to be the physical manifestation of it can’t keep it under control? Perhaps it isn’t something that humans should wield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Not that that ever stopped Wei Wuxian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Yubel cuts through. “If you really didn’t drag Judai here on purpose, you had better send us back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian shakes himself out of his reverie. So does Yuki Judai. They meet each other’s eyes for a long moment and nod in sympathy. Wei Wuxian dips his brush in the inkwell and chews on his bottom lip. How does one send back a being you didn’t mean to attract in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spirit-attraction talismans were structured as adaptations of the standard spirit-repelling ones. In design, they really aren’t very different, as he proved to the Wen years ago. So in theory… He sketches the standard spirit-repelling talisman and adds in 闇 where he added it in the original experiment. It should work just fine in theory. Only… How does he send Yuki Judai back to the era he came from? It is hundreds and hundreds of years in the future and manipulating time is something even he hasn’t yet managed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a darkness-repelling talisman. If I use this, you’ll be sent away,” he explains, waving the talisman so it dries more quickly. It’s just a sketch — if he chooses to use it, he’ll need to clean it up. “But I don’t know how to control where to send you. I could probably figure it out, but I’d need a lot longer for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Yuki Judai says. Yubel looks like it most certainly isn’t fine. “I’ve traveled through time before. If I end up somewhere I don’t want to be, I’m sure I’ll figure out a way back, but your way’s easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Judai grins and gets up. “How long do you need to get that done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do it in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could activate the one he already has with just a few drops of blood. But this sounds like the kind of thing he should probably put some time in. He isn’t going to be careless. He’s not careless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of hours. Can you spare that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can spare 15 centuries, apparently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Wei Wuxian gets out some more talisman paper, then thinks better of it. Dinner is still hours away. No one will come looking for him here except Lan Wangji and if he comes, then they can test his Inquiry theory on Yubel. “Actually, while you’re here, mind answering some questions for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki Judai grins. “Give me some pointers on that darkness you use, and you have yourself a deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hanzi/kanji properly came to Japan early 5th century. A convincing case can be made that MDZS is set in mid-late 5th century. So why exactly did that talisman drag Judai 1500 years into the past? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>And seriously, <a href="https://yinza.tumblr.com/post/627918872976179201/patreon-reward-of-yuki-judai-and-wei-wuxian-from">check out yinza's art</a>.</p><p>All comments are welcome, or come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Heleentje/status/1334615867779387394?s=20">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>